Beware of Elevators
by CambionTwins
Summary: Nate and Eric are trapped in an elevator with some men who want to send Chuck a message; the result is not so pleasant. Warning for rape.
1. Chapter 1

Nate and Eric are trapped in an elevator with some men who want to send Chuck a message; the result is not so pleasant. Warning for rape.

This is different, and I can say that I have never written anything like this before but I thought that it was the best path to take with this fic; one should try everything at least once, right? WARNING! This fic contains rape, if that is not your cup of tea then please go find a cup of coffee, but if you like tea, then read and review.

Beware of Elevators

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The hard cold metal of the elevator wall bit into Nate's skin as he was pushed up against it, hard. He felt the tears in his eyes as their hands were on him, one of them was holding him up against the elevator wall while the others were feeling him up, why on earth did this have to happen to him, why did he have to come see Chuck today of all days; they wanted Eric, not him, he had just shared an elevator with the teen and now he was suffering because of it.

"Two for the price of one, luck seems to be on our side" Nate heard one of the men say, his voice was thick, Nate felt someone grab a fistful of his hair and pull him back, his arms secured behind his back by someone else, "Strip him first boys" the thick voiced man said, Nate's eyes shot open with fear as he heard those words; kidnapping he could handle but he now knew that this was not a kidnapping, it was something much worse.

Nate could see Eric from the corner of his eye and saw that the younger teen was on his knees, his hands were bound and he had a hand covering his mouth, he had tears in his eyes as one of the men who was kneeling behind him had his hands up the boys shirt and was feeling him up. "Why are you doing this?" Nate tried asking but his only reply was a punch to his gut and a laugh from the thick voiced man, Nate felt his shirt being ripped open and someone's hands on his skin, he felt sick.

"There is no way your going to get away with this, stop it no…" Nate tried again but was punched again before he could finish, "Get in a few more, make sure he knows whose in charge here" the thick voiced man said again, Nate was pulled up by his hair and felt as a few more punches landed in his stomach. Laughter was all that Nate could hear as he laid on the floor of the elevator and felt the pain from his abused stomach, he was looking at the other boy as the men were starting to undress him, the boy looked terrified.

Eric's shirt was first to go, it was ripped open and off of the teen; "I said to get him naked first" the man in charged told the one who was fumbling with Eric's pants, the man who had undressed the younger teen turn back towards Nate who was still lying on the floor. Nate felt them lift up his hips and unbutton and unzip his jeans before they slid them off of him slowly, his boxers soon followed at the thick voiced mans orders. "That's it, nice and naked for us now boy. Up against the wall" Nate heard the man speak as he was manhandled into the position they wanted him in.

Nate felt a pair of hands on his ass and wished that this would somehow just stop but he was out of luck as he felt those hands spread him open, "Don't prep him, he wanted it rough when he opened his mouth to speak" Nate's eyes widened at those words, he heard a few more pants drop before he felt something poking at his exposed entrance, panic settled in him as he realised what it was.

Nate opened his mouth to try and convince their rapists to not do this when he felt the first one of them enter him; he let out a bloody scream as he felt himself being torn, he could not help but cry as the pain over took him, the man inside of him starting to thrust in and out without giving him time to adjust, he was in hell. "Fuck he's tight, I'm not going to last long" the man inside of Nate said, and a few thrusts later Nate realised that they were not using protection as he felt the mans cum coat his torn and bleeding insides.

The man pulled out and Nate fell to the ground, he laid there panting and crying, he had just been raped. "Next" were the only words he heard before he felt his hips being lifted and another cock shoved into him, he cried harder as he felt his next abuser start up a fast and brutal rhythm. The man fucked into Nate with such forceful thrusts that the boy was being shoved right into another man who was kneeling in front of him; he picked up the hurt teen and shoved his cock down Nate's throat, more tears running down the teens face as they abused him from two sides now.

The man fucking him from behind came first, filling him up with more cum, and it was not long before his mouth knew what his ass had been subjected to as cum filled his mouth; they forced him to swallow and he felt like he could throw up. "Get the other one ready while I take my turn with this one" the thick voiced man said as he got behind Nate, two other positioned Nate so that he was on his knees looking at Eric who was now naked and also kneeling and watching him, the younger teen was crying just as hard as he was, Nate could see that one of the men had his fingers up the poor boys ass.

Nate's thoughts were brought back to the thick voiced man as he thrust into him, Nate realised that his voice was not all that was thick about him. Nate wanted to fall forward but strong arms kept him upward as his ass was abused yet again, through the haze of pain Nate was in he heard Eric cry out, his mouth no longer covered. Eric was on his hands and knees one of the men who had fucked Nate was pounding into the youngers ass; Eric's face was the picture of pain.

"Fuck, the boy is tight" the man fucking Eric said, "good, I have not had a good fuck in so long" the man inside of Nate said, the man kept pounding with painful force and made Nate hurt even more, all the blood was making it easier for the man to fuck him and the sound of it all made Nate want to be sick, he felt like dying. The man fucking Eric filled the teen with his cum and moved away to allow the next man to take his place causing the young boy to groan out of pain and sensitivity as the man thrusts in without thinking about his comfort.

The two teens locked eyes and tried to ignore the pain by concentrating on each other, though that was hopeless once the thick voiced man found out what they were doing, "We need to hear their pain, or the video won't have the effect we want it to" he said before he and the man fucking Eric both increased their hurtful fucking, and it worked as both of the young teens let out hoarse little screams as they were taken forcefully again and again.

When the thick voiced man finally filled Nate up with his cum he moved over to the younger of the two with his cock still hard, Nate could not feel anymore, his body was numb as the other men let him fall limp to the floor, the last thing Nate's brain registered was Eric's pained cry as the thick voiced man thrust into him and continued to pound his loose ass. "Boss what do you want to do with him?" one of the men asked next to Nate, the man in charge stopped his abuse of the younger before answering, "Your still good for another round, so fuck him" the man renewed his poundings into Eric who started to whimper when he started up again.

The man who had asked moved to sit behind Nate while another helped the boy up so that he could sit in the mans lap with his back against his chest, Nate barely felt it when the man inserted himself, the boys face remain emotionless, "His no fun anymore, make room man" the one who helped Nate into the mans lap spoke up, the one currently fucking him repositioned them both much to Nate's discomfort so that the other one could position himself at Nate's entrance alongside his friend.

Nate could barely do anything but when he felt another cock slip in alongside the one already inside of him he tried to get away, his loud cries music to his abusers ears as their manic laughing filled his ears along with their cocks. Nate struggled as both of the men started up a fast paced brutal rhythm, taking turns thrusting into the teen and then switching it up and both going in at the same time, it was too much for the teen to handle and he started to cry out louder and louder with each thrust.

Eric watched as Nate was fucked before him, he feared for his own ass after the man in charge who was still pounding away was finished with him, "That's it boys, spread him nice and good. You two are doing him next" the man in charge said and pointed at the other two men in the elevator. Nate was being rocked up and down on the two cocks, his own flaccid member bounced with him, he got no pleasure from this, nor did he think they wanted the two to feel any pleasure, especially him.

Eric fell to the floor at the man in him came; he filled the young teen with his second load. The man pulled out after a few more shallow thrusts and waited for the other two fucking Nate to finish before he started to bark out orders again. "Get the brat ready, lets see them join in on our fun" the group of men laughed again, it was a sound both Eric and Nate hated and feared now.

One of the men laid down on the floor, they sat Nate down on his cock so that the teen was riding him, another man came up behind him and pushed in alongside his friend, Nate cried out again as two cocks stretched him again. Eric started to panic as they moved him close to the scene, the young boy saw one of the men get Nate hard, it was a tough job but the boy got hard after a while. Eric saw the other boy crying as they kept torturing him, they were doubling him, sucking him now and pinching his nipples in a way that was meant to hurt more then please; Nate was in hell, and the fact that his body was getting to the point of wanting more made him sick.

When the two men fucking Nate filled him with their cum and pulled out the boy fell to the floor, all of the cum in him started to leak out, "Listen up brats, you have your friend Chuck Bass to thank for this encounter, so please be sure to tell him that if he does not want this to happen again then he should back away from the deal, he will understand what you mean. Now then if you two want this to be over and done with then you have to give us a nice show now or we might just take you back to our place and start all over again" the man said and waited for his words to sink in before he continued, "So, yes to a nice show or yes to our place?" he asked the two teens.

Eric looked at Nate, they shared a look of pain and they both knew what choice they were going to take, "No more, please" Eric said to the thick voiced man who was smiling at the boy. "Fuck this boy here and we will let you go" the man said to Nate whose eyes widened at the mans words, Nate got up onto his hands and knees and looked over at the other teen, they locked eyes for a while before Eric nodded at Nate, the older of the two then crawled over to the younger.

"Make it good" the man said while his men snickered. Nate felt like a dog as he crawled behind Eric who was also on his hands and knees now and climbed up him, he positioned his cock at the boys open entrance, he paused to take a breath before he thrust forward as slowly as he could, but the man in charge must not have agreed with his slow approach because he took hold of the boys ass and pushed him into the younger teen who let out a loud yelp as he was filled again.

The man allowed Nate to stay for a while before he pulled his hips back and then thrust them and his cock forward, Nate impaled the younger teen again and again, he kept it slow because he did not want to hurt the boy and because he could not manage much more then slow. Nate was beginning to like the feeling of the younger boy around him, he hated the fact but he still felt himself near the edge slowly yet surely.

Eric was whimpering as he was taken like a dog, the though turning him on and if he had not just been raped repeatedly he would have liked this more. Nate started to speed up his hips as he started to near his end, he could not believe that he was going to come after being raped and abused, blackmailed and beaten but here he was chasing his impending climax.

The two teen were beginning to grunt as they both neared their climax, Eric was stroking himself, trying to match the thrusts the older of the two made into him. Eric moaned out as he spurted his cum on the floor of the elevator, he was soon followed by Nate who gave one last tired thrust before he filled the teen below him with his seed.

The men started to laugh as the two teens pulled away from each other, both sore and tired from all of this, "Sorry boys, the show felt a little boring so me and the boys have decided to take it upon ourselves to teach you how to really fuck" both Eric and Nate could feel their hopes fall along with their hearts. The last thing the two teens saw were the thick voiced man holding wash clothes up to their faces and smelling something before they blacked out.

So how was it, anything to say about it (though if you are going to say yuk or call me sick you better have a good reason for saying so, because you read the fic after reading the summery so anything bad counts towards you too), any helpful critic about this pairing or the fandom would be welcome.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

Well you guys asked for it, so here it is. Don't regret asking for this and also sorry in advance because this came from a dark place.

Chapter 2

The First DVD

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Chuck looked at the picture in his hands, Eric was sitting in Nate's lap, they were both bruised and he could clearly see that they have been raped more then once. He read the note in his other hand, "Call the cops and they die slowly, tell anyone and they die slowly. We want you to cancel the deal, you know which one. Do everything we say and they stay alive, and if we are happy with you by the time we hear you've met our demands then you might get these two back, until then though we hope you enjoy the little movie we made for you.

Chuck put the DVD that was in the package into his laptop and played it, he watched as his best friend and little brother were raped over and over again in the elevator that leads to their pent house.

Nate didn't know how long it's been, how long he and Eric have been held here in what looked like a warehouse. It felt like they have been here for months already and though the men haven't touched them since the elevator he knew that they were going to rape them again, they were just being given time to heal up so that everything feel fresh and the thought made him sick, the contents of his stomach being emptied into the corner of his little four by four cell.

Nate could see Eric across from him, the younger teen huddled in a corner, he was crying but his tears have dried up since they were locked here. The thing Nate hated the most was that they were left naked, naked and still caked in everything from the elevator and he could feel his stomach twisting again.

It was days or weeks later he didn't know when the men came for them again; they came in for him first. Two big guys held him down while the thick voiced man injected him with something, he tried to scream when he felt the needle going into his neck but nothing came out and it wouldn't have done much good. One of the two men dragged him out of his cell afterwards and he saw the other guy hold down Eric while he too was injected.

Nate was thrown to the ground in a room with a carpet but before he could take in more of the room the man who had dragged him here fastened a collar with a chain connected to the wall around his neck, the tough leather biting into his skin each time he breathed. Eric soon joined him in the room and was restrained the same way, the boy looked wild as he took in the room and Nate.

The thick voiced man walked in and sat in an arm chair by the far wall, two German Shepard's laying by him, Nate eyed the dogs with worry, not having any illusions about trying to pull something. "Here's the deal boys, me and the boys have talked since our little run in a week ago" Nate's heart fell at the words, it had only been a week, "Chucky has since backed out of the deal we talked about, but our employer sees this as a way to control someone very powerful so we were asked to keep you as pets to ensure Chucky is a good pet" Nate saw Eric shake when he too figured out that this meant that they weren't going to be getting away from this, they these men weren't going to let them go.

"Now you two will have to be trained to not misbehave, and to do this I thought we could use the same tactic you responded to in the elevator. I will give you two choices and you will choose one of them" The man continued to speak and made Nate and Eric fear him with every word.

"Here is your first choice, you fuck like the dogs you are or we let the dogs fuck you. You see, we injected you with a little something that puts your hormones into overdrive and the scent that you will be giving off will drive these two boys crazy" Nate couldn't breath, he couldn't comprehend what the man was saying happening to them both, "To make sure you understand, we will not step in, we will not pull them off should they decide to fuck you, to knot you. And of course we will be filming all of it for little Chucky boy" Nate heard Eric cry softly

"You two should start fucking before your scent gets these two riled up. If you can give us a good show fucking like dogs before the dogs decide you look tasty then we will return you to your cells, but if you don't finish fucking each other dry or don't give us a good show before the drug kicks in then we'll let them have you" The man said and each word he spoke hit the two teens like a ton of bricks. "Almost forgot, since your fucking like dogs you can get up from your hands and knees, if you do then its forfeit and the dogs get locked in your cells with you tied up".

Nate looked over at Eric, the younger teen looking right back at him and like in the elevator he nodded at Nate, giving him permission to do what they needed to do so Nate started to crawl towards him but when he came face to face with the boy here realised that there was nothing to prepare the boy with and even if there was something he had a feeling that the man wouldn't allow him to use his hands to open the boy.

"You a dog, so get to lapping" the man barked from his chair, the two dogs lifting their heads. Nate felt his stomach twist into knots again but the scared look in Eric's eyes grounded him enough and he gathered himself and made his way behind the boy. He looked at Eric's ass, he couldn't use his hands to spread his cheeks to help him make the pain less, but he didn't falter.

Nate moved forward and pushed his face into the youngers ass and started lapping at his hole, it was hard and he couldn't really breath but he knew that he had no choice, at least Eric help by bending down so that his cheeks parted slightly and exposed his ass for Nate better.

Each lap to the boys rim made the boy gasp, Nate didn't know for sure but he was starting to think that Eric might be enjoying this. Nate backed away to catch his breath and look over at the man, his eyes travelled over to the dogs they widened when he saw them looking towards them and sniffing the air. Nate wasted no time in going back to tonguing Eric's hole; he poked his tongue into the younger teen and spat as much as he could.

Hoping that there was enough spit Nate backed away and slowly crawled up Eric and tried to position himself at the boys barely prepared hole but he couldn't align himself. It took him a few times but Nate got the head of his cock up against the boys ass and thrust his head past the tight rim making the boy gasp at the intrusion, Nate took a breath to steady himself before he thrust forward again and even though he had meant to go slow he felt himself slip into the boy to the base making Eric scream into the silence of the large room.

Nate gasped, the feeling of Eric tight around him was too much, and he couldn't hold back and he didn't know why. Pulling out slightly Nate intended to wait and ease back in slowly but something was wrong with him, he felt hot and horny, so before he knew what he was doing he snapped his hips forward before pulling back out again and then snapping back in again. Eric kept screaming, his hands grabbing at the carpet as Nate fucked him like a rabbit in heat, and though Eric wanted him to stop something in him wanted more, wanted the him to fuck him even harder.

Angling his hips a different way Nate heard Eric scream again, but this scream was different because it was filled with pleasure and not pain, and each time he thrust back in the boy would either yelp, moan or scream but Nate didn't care because now at least he knew that he wasn't hurting the boy anymore and that spurred something inside of him to go even harder and faster.

Eric yelled his climax for everyone to hear, he just came untouched and it felt amazing but even though he just came he was still hard and panting just like Nate, like a dog in heat. Nate followed after Eric, filling the boy with his cum but his hips wouldn't stop snapping forward and the started to groan from Eric's tight hole around his sensitive cock.

They heard the man laughing, and they both looked at him only to see that the dogs were walking towards them, "Sorry to say this boys but it seems your time is up, not that you could have won this round with what we injected you with" Nate tried to pull away from Eric but hands from behind held him still inside of the boy, "Your not getting away boy" Nate was panicking just as much as eric when the dogs reached them and started to sniff them.

Succubi has been on me like a bate out of hell about updating this, so to spare myself a lot of agony I decided to give in and reach back into the darkness to write an update. Decided to fuel the fire even more, so tell me what you guys want to happen to them next, should the dogs have them or should something else happen. No flaming because you were warned.

**_To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
